


Merlin Meddles

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....and Caster Gilgamesh receives a Valentine's Day from his crush.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Merlin Meddles

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gilgamesh looked over at Siduri after looking at the latest review in information from his people.

_Hakuno was late._

The line of merchants and soldiers lined up to give him more details on their own issues as the influx of people entered Uruk had risen once more. One petitioned that his shop was encroached on by another. The next that there was not enough apprentices at the smithies. The next after that there needed to be more farmland plowed and harvested from to supply the latest incomers with food and there was not enough farmers to plow the fields and care for the animals that gave them their wool, or milk.

As more time went on, it was very clear that Hakuno was late by even Siduri’s standards for the tasks that Hakuno volunteered to do. Even taking into account the various people that called her in to heal them and settle minor disputes to ensure they never got big enough to need to bother the King with as more people moved into Uruk. By midday, she was always there with a fresh meal and drink for the King as well as tempted him to the room set up to the side for a small nap.

_And yet…. She was not here._

“My King, perhaps she has overworked herself today.” Siduri had known that to happen at least once per week. It was why said small room had a bed that fit two… two and any lion that dared decide to slip onto the bedding.

“Silence, Siduri. There Is no worry on any side as we all know that there is nothing to worry about, but if Hakuno should overwork today than she will be dealt with like the rest of our people and be relegated to rest like anyone else. There should be no need for anyone to take on the burdens more than what I have assigned.” The Mage King of Uruk declared as if to pointedly call Siduri out on her own worry.

“Of course, my King.” Siduri relaxed. ‘ _He speaks of no worry, when we all know he is the most worried for Hakuno_.’

Siduri finished writing on the next two tablets before handing them over to her king. “Maybe Merlin has absconded with her again.” She tested out lightly, the tightening of her king’s eyes was all the confirmation she needed to fully relax. It appeared that Hakuno ended up either recruited, or recruiting, Merlin to assist with something. The Mage of Flowers had brought her in with him after an early look out to see the closest cities near Uruk when he came back with the young woman in one of his trips. Hakuno had clearly been about as native to the land as Merlin was and could not recall why she was there even if she did barely speak the language.

Her skill did increase rapidly in their tongue, but it would never have the accent of a native, much like some of the Servants that the King summoned from the place they called Japan, or Nihon. The skills Hakuno demonstrated were that of only defense and healing skills, for all that it could be applied to the land and animals as well as people they found out with some trial and error and accidents.

“Hello!” A voice crooned out into the empty chamber aside from herself and the King. Speak of them and they do appear. Merlin waltzed in.

“Merlin, your report.” Siduri spoke up before he ended up irritating her King with the fact that Hakuno was not even found with the Mag of Flowers.

“Yes, yes. Well Hakuno ended up accidentally causing Ishtar to declare she was going to steal Hakuno’s affections from our wonderful King whole she was out and about, so I took her to a little garden project she was doing in her spare time to hide from Ishtar’s view, or her temple. She said she had some gift for his Majesty, but then we sadly parted ways before I could ask her about it. Then woe is me that I was overworked by the merchants-“ Merlin lamented, but was interrupted before he got to go on a roll.

“You speak of that annoying gnat of a goddess that is as useful as a swarm of insects devouring a harvest in a time of drought. That useless Ishtar has decided to lay claim to one of my own people?” Caster Gilgamesh demanded from his mage.

“It appears Hakuno just has that kind of effect on Ishtar’s host. To the point that even the deity herself was quite taken aback by the Hakuno’s concern on if she had a cloak to wear at night when it got chilly and the fact that Ishtar demanded she attend her as a handmaiden without thinking. Finding out she had to return to you with a gift for this.. February 14th as they knew it…. And noticing the necklace your Majesty insisted on Hakuno wearing struck a mighty big chord in the fickle goddess. It appears her desire to contest your claim is quite large. Poor Hakuno has no idea what she was talking about.” Merlin reported immediately.

Siduri relaxed when her king settled down enough to give a laugh and lounge back on his throne. “Ha! You say that Ishtar believes she can beat me now in a contest I have already won.”

“I would have to say that Hakuno has no more idea of your love for her than she did the first time you failed confessing.” Merlin said so bluntly it might have been a chipper hammer. “You did just tell her she should move to a better room in the palace without telling her anything else. No wonder she stayed in the rooms I provided. I think the best move you ever made was officially making her your personal healer, but even then you are just so terrible at this that she thinks you might be failing at trying to tell her you are friends in some manner. I didn’t know the great King of Uruk was so much a spectacular failure when it came to women.” Merlin recalled out loud. “It might just be with Hakuno, I do believe you had an oddly large number of lovers.” Merlin nodded when he recalled this detail.

“You fool!” Gilgamesh raged out in his embarrassment. Magic was shot at the part incubus in front of him, who dodged just as fast.

Siduri just stood to the side with her head ready to hit the wall just to tune the two out. This had been happening about a week in to her King meeting the Healer, and to just herself, her King, and Merlin’s knowledge the human embodiment of a Holy Grail that her King had already showed her was a golden cup in his possession, so, of course, Siduri first assumed King Gilgamesh wanted to keep her close was to stave off one of the three goddesses absconding with her in that game of theirs. Now, with how obviously infatuated Hakuno had made her King without even realizing it…..

Siduri just wanted Gilgamesh to get married already. This time to a woman he actually respected as well as wanted to keep close emotionally.

“Is.. this a bad time?” Talk about thinking upon a person bringing them to you, Siduri could finally hear Hakuno’s voice after a long awaited time today.

“It is merely nothing. Merlin was just being informed he was to take a mission to look for the Tablet of Destinies.” Gilgamesh waved off, immediately stopping what he was doing as if it was no matter.

“I’m going to leave after being so abused Hakuno, thank you for rescuing me in my time of need.” Merlin added, knowing it would irritate the King, who wouldn’t do more while Hakuno had his attention.

“You’re welcome? I think, Merlin. I hope you aren’t gone for long.” Hakuno nodded his way, truly sounding and feeling like she would, indeed, miss him if he stayed gone for too long.

“And this is why you are one of the best parts of Uruk, Hakuno. I will leave you to your gift. Farewell all!” Merlin speedily left before he was given anymore duties.

“Well… I have heard you come bearing a tribute to myself. Be warned that I only accept the finest of things, Hakuno.” Gilgamesh spoke before Hakuno had a chance to. “I will take it here.” He held out his palms as if a small child wanting a toy to Hakuno’s eyes, making her eyes dance in merriment.

“It’s a Valentine’s Day treat. I don’t know why it was so important, but Merlin was insistent in reminding me more of it.” Hakuno reached into her basket and pulled out a type of cake that Gilgamesh had never seen before. “In my culture, we apparently give them to the people we like the most.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes gleamed. “I am liked the most. Of course, I am! It was obvious. Your taste is impeccable as always, Hakuno.”

Siduri knew that tone. Her king had just believed Hakuno proposed a confession to him. Well… at least he couldn’t be that terrible in wooing her from now on. 


End file.
